


I Missed You

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in London, so far away from Dan and NSP, has been incredibly difficult on Brian. But when Arin proposes an idea to him, there's no way he can refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> lygerzero14 asked: Cause I'm still feeling too many emotions still. Ninja ship party prompt. After months of agonizing, not eating or sleeping. Brian makes his decision to join grumps. He all but collapses in Dan's arms when he sees him again.

It had been months since Brian moved to London. 

At first, he thought it would be okay. Dan had been absolutely devastated when he had heard the news, and Brian hated that he was the one to cause his boyfriend to feel that way. But, he had hope. He believed they could work through this, and still continue with the band, and things would work out. He wouldn’t be going away forever, and he would visit Dan as much as he was able.

But, it wasn’t okay.

Between teaching and grading, Brian had barely any time to talk to Dan. Most nights were filled with Brian getting home late and having to grade, then having to decided to either sacrifice talking to Dan or sleeping. Sometimes he wouldn’t even have time to decide because he’d pass out once he was done grading, leaving Dan without even a text goodnight. 

As the months passed by, Brian felt his hope dwindling. Calls grew further and further apart, and it felt as the two of them were drifting as well. Conversations grew shorter, “I love you”s grew rare, and Brian didn’t even know if they were still dating anymore. 

Brian began losing sleep over it, and he often forgot to eat to the point where coworkers would have to remind him to eat. He wanted to tell Dan, he really did, but the man was constantly working with Arin and working on personal projects. Brian felt so lost. 

Then Arin had brought up the idea of starting another band, and Brian was instantly on board. Having something else to work on seemed like just the thing to get him out of whatever rut he had put himself into. 

It seemed to work for a while, but Brian couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy that Arin and Dan could work side by side, while Brian had to find a way to work from across the world.

Then one day, during a video call with both Arin and Dan, Arin proposed an idea.

“So I was thinking, dude, if you ever randomly decided to move to California, I could hire you to work social media, if you wanted. I know you already work the NSP social media but I thought maybe you’d be interested,” Arin said casually, but Dan’s head had whipped to look at him like he was out of his mind.

“That’s very nice of you, Arin. I’ll keep that in mind,” Brian grinned appreciatively, but Dan had this weird look in his eye that set Brian on edge.

“Great! “ Arin exclaimed, before ruffling through some papers off to the side. “Now, where were we?”

More weeks passed and all Brian could think about was Arin’s proposition. He knew he had a great job here, and had already made great friends through his work, and he had a future here. He also knew that is was incredibly ridiculous to actually be considering what Arin had suggested, but here he was.

The sun had long since gone down and it was nearing three in the morning, and Brian was lying awake. He could no stop contemplating just how ridiculous it would be if he dropped his job and moved himself all the way to LA. 

Fuck it.

Dan was in LA, and he couldn’t stand losing their momentum with the band, let alone Dan himself. Brian could tell they were drifting apart and didn’t want to give up on what they had. It’d be hectic for the next few weeks while he worked everything out, but he felt confident in this.

Brian quickly hopped out of bed and plopped down at his desk, opening up Skype and calling Arin. He would’ve called Dan but Arin was more likely to have had a computer nearby. The call connected after a few moments and Brian tapped his fingers against the desk nervously.

“Uh, hey, Brian! What’s up?” Arin asked, his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows furrowed. He was lying on the couch, the laptop seeming to be placed on his thighs. 

“Um, is Danny there?” Brian asked. He’d hate to tell Arin and not tell Dan.

“Yeah, one second,” Arin said then looked back over his shoulder. “Daniel! Come here!”

The two of them waited as Dan walked over to Arin and plopped down next to Arin, his eyes lighting up once he saw Brian.

“Hey, Bri! Why’d you call?”

Brian grinned, “I, uh, actually wanted to tell you guys something!”

Dan and Arin laughed softly and made a “go on” motion, looking at Brian expectantly.

“I decided that I’m going to move back to the states! We’ll more specifically LA, hopefully I could stay with one of you for a while if it’s okay?” Brian questioned, smiling broadly. 

Shock flooded over both Arin’s and Dan’s faces, their jaws dropping almost comically. They were staring at him, not saying anything, seeming to still be processing the information. Brian felt his stomach drop a bit at the lack of response, beginning to feel like this was a bad decision. 

“Is it really that bad of an idea..?” Brian asked hesitantly.

That seemed to snap Arin out of it, and he began quickly shaking his head. “No! I think it’s a great idea! I’m just shocked, is all.”

Dan was still silent, his lips pursed in thought. Brian frowned slightly at this, wondering if his boyfriend actually was against it.

“Dan..?”

He blinked himself out of his thoughts and looked up to meet his gaze with Brian’s, a slightly confused look on his face. 

“But what about your job?”

Brian smiled and shook his head, “You’re more important to me. Being here hasn’t allowed me to do as much as I know I’m capable of doing for the band, and not being able to see everyday you has been near torture.”

Dan grinned and flushed in response and looked down to his lap, and Brian gazed at him adoringly. He looked back up to meet Brian’s eyes again, looking like he was about to cry.

“I can’t wait until you get here then, I miss you so much, baby.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Arin laughed and broke the silence. 

“You guys are so gay,” he said, rolling his eyes playfully. 

Dan groaned in response and Brian laughed loudly, leaning back in his chair. He then let out a large yawn and muffled it behind his hand.

“Alright, guys, I better get to bed. It’s late here. We’ll work out the details within the next few days, if that’s okay?” Brian asked.

Arin and Dan nodded, the two of them still grinning madly.

“Sounds good. Night, Brian!” Arin said.

“Night, Arin. And goodnight, Dan, I love you,” Brian said, blowing Dan a kiss through the screen.

Dan blushed again but blew one back. “I love you too, Bri.”

“Love you too, Brian!” Arin exclaimed, causing both Brian and Dan to burst out laughing, before he ended the call. 

Brian quickly shut off his computer and flopped back into bed, sighing happily.

The next few weeks were full of planning and working out exactly what would happen when Brian got to LA. It was easy to quit his job, as the year had ended already and they had time to find another teacher. His London friends had been supportive on his decision, though they’d miss him greatly.

He called Dan nearly everyday and they couldn’t contain their excitement for seeing the other again. It had been decided that Brian would be staying with Dan until he could find his own place, and Dan definitely didn’t have any objections to that.

When they day finally came for Brian to fly over there, he was shaking with nerves and excitement. He couldn’t sleep and he was double and triple checking that he had everything packed, even though he knew he had everything. 

The drive to the airport was uneventful and he hoped that the cab driver hadn’t noticed his shaking hands or the constant tapping of his fingers against the car window. He nearly tripped his way out of the cab, pretty much throwing money at the driver before running into the airport. He wasn’t late, but he wanted the time to go by as quickly as it could, just wanting to see Dan again. 

After a relatively quick trip through security, he boarded onto the plane, quickly sending a text to Dan that he had boarded and he couldn’t wait to see him. Dan responded with a bunch of hearts which made Brian smile lovingly, before turning off his phone for take off. 

Once the plane landed in LA, Brian bolted through the airport as fast as he was able to, careful not to trip or bump into anyone. For the moment, he ignored his luggage and instead began searching for his boyfriend, desperate to hold him again. 

He quickly spotted the signature head of ridiculously curly hair and his whole body froze. The two of them made eye contact and both broke out into giant grins.

Brain took off again towards Dan and nearly plowed into him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Dan let out a huff and almost fell backwards, but quickly steadied himself. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s shoulders and pulled him in tight, nuzzling into the top of Brian’s hair.

Tears began to form in the corners of Brian’s eyes and before he knew it, he was sobbing into Dan’s shirt, holding him in a death grip. Dan’s hands came down and cupped Brian’s cheeks, bringing his head up so they could look each other in the eye.

Through the tears, Brian could barely make out Dan’s face but he could tell the other man was crying as well. He stood on his toes so he could press their lips together, ignoring the salty taste of their tears on their lips. Dan immediately pressed back into the kiss, holding Brian’s face so delicately, like he thought the man in front of him would disappear if he were too rough.

They pulled back after a moment and pressed their foreheads together, the two of them still crying, but grinning broadly. Brian leaned in and pressed another soft kiss to Dan’s lips then hugged him tightly, nuzzling into the man’s chest. 

“I missed you so much, Dan.”

“I missed you too, Bri.”


End file.
